The Will of Three Muggles
by Amelia Riddle
Summary: Okay, this is the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you like it, please review. Thanks! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

The Will of Three Muggles

By: Amelia Malfoy

  
  


It was a normal day, like any other, . . . well, it was if you didn't count the recent murders. The authorities, of course, tried to cover up what happened with, "It's definitely a homicide." But my friends and I know better than to believe that. 

You see, each of the victims of this "homicide" was found with a scar shaped relatively like a lightning bolt on their forehead. We ask ourselves, "Now what in the world could have caused that?"

I stood in our favorite clearing in a forest near my home in England, thinking about this mystery. My two best friends, Melisa Clearwater and Jasmine Ferguson, stood a few meters away from me, also, clearly, deep in thought. I know I speak for all of us when I saw we all knew something new, strange, and, perhaps, even slightly dangerous was about to happen . . . What we didn't know, is that it would involve us.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We should really get going, my mum will become worried sometime soon if we don't" I said.

"Yeah, sure" said Jasmine, in an offhand sort of voice.

Melisa, on the other hand, didn't respond, as we began walking home.

"Hey Mel!" I said trying to get her attention, "Has Penelope told you where she goes to school yet?"

"That brought them back to earth" I thought, due to the fact they were both now paying attention.

Now you might ask, "Why wouldn't her sister tell her what school she goes to?" Well, to tell you the truth, we don't know, but we are always asking Penelope(when she's home from school) and her parents where she goes. The only answer we get is a private boarding school a few hours north of here. Generally, the Clearwaters are really nice people, but this secret of theirs keeping from us is driving us crazy.

"No, I can't believe she won't tell me! Moreover, she's being extremely secretive. I was in her room this morning, looking for another novel to read, and she came in, and when she saw me, she went crazy. I mean, she yelled at me, . . . it's almost as if she's afraid I'll find something. I thought it might have something to do with her school, so when she went to the store with my parents this afternoon, I tried to sneak into her room. And guess what happened" she said, practically out of breath.

"What?"

"Her room door was locked"

"What?!" I asked incredulously, "But I thought she didn't even have a lock on her door!"

"She didn't! Now I **really**want to know what school she goes to, and perhaps even what they teach . . ."

We continued homeward in silence. 

When we got to my house, I told them to wait a minute, and I was going to ask if they could eat over and spend the night.

My mum and dad agreed under the condition we were in the house by, at least, midnight. 

We walked over to their houses and asked their parents, in turn, and they agreed. 

After we had dinner, we went up to my room and played cards and board games. Our favorite card game was Pitch, but with the fact being there weren't enough people, we turned to Blackjack . . . Of course, we didn't use real money for betting, we created chips and used those. We just played for fun. We played Monopoly, and Battle Ship, too. We had video games, but we don't like those very much.

It was 9:56 P.M. when we finally became bored. 

"I want to go to the forest, you guys wanna come?" I said.

"Sure" they chorused.

We told my parents where we were going("Be back by midnight"), and walked to the clearing.

We were lying in the grass when suddenly, as if out of nowhere, we heard screams. This frightened us completely.

"What was that?!" yelled Jasmine in alarm.

"I don't know!" I said, "Let's go find out, shall we?"

"Yeah" said Melisa.

We ran as quickly as possible toward York Village, a small community of people who settled there, after the Revolutionary War with America, . . . we assumed that was where the screams were coming from.

When we reached the edge of the forest, and looked down upon the village(for the forest ended on a slightly high cliff, overlooking it), we stopped and just gapped at it, we couldn't believe out eyes.

The village was a mess, buildings were torn to shreds as though they were nothing more than paper, some were on fire, children were crying, people were dashing right and left, most heading toward the forest as fast as they could, and a few people we saw were either chasing them 

or, . . . laughing.

"I don't believe it" I uttered in total disbelief, "Do you guys see what I see?"

"Maybe, what do you see?" said Melisa.

"An awful scene"

"That's what I see, and I don't believe it. What's happening?" she asked a woman who was running past us.

The woman stopped, took one glance at us and said, "Oh no! You're Muggles! Come, we must get out of here! They'll kill you if they find you, the ministry is on it's way! Don't worry, they'll handle it, but we must leave **now**!"

We were rooted on the spot. Muggles? . . . Who'll kill us? . . . Ministry? . . . What on earth was this woman talking about?

"Do you guys know what she's talking about?" I said without glancing at them.

"I haven't a clue" they each said in turn

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" said Jasmine, "I think we should go see if we can help those people in any way . . . I just hope they're all not as crazy as that one woman"

"Yeah, that's what I think we should do. How 'bout you Crystal?" 

"Kay, let's go" I said.

We ran toward the village and continued running until we were in the middle of it.

"Now what?" I asked, hoping they might actually know.

"I don't know" said Melisa.

Suddenly we realized we were being surrounded. Every one of those people had their faces hidden behind a mask. 

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." Said one of them from behind us, "Muggles. And to whom do we owe this pleasure?" he said.

We turned around to face him, and gasped in horror. This one didn't have a mask on("He doesn't need one" I thought suddenly, and smiled a little) . . . His eyes were like those of a snake's, slits, and they were blood red. His face was a pale white, and slightly boney.

"Tre ya vas stu da ma sero, quanto bestio" I said quietly to my friends. It was our secret language, and I had told them he didn't need a mask . . . he was horrifying enough already. They each let out a small amount of laughter. If you looked at the man's face at that time, you would be able to tell he was confused.

Even though I had confused him with that statement, he and the people around him laughed momentarily, and then he spoke again, . . . When he did, the others became quiet immediately, and so we assumed he was their leader.

"Tell me, Muggles," he began, with a voice full of poisonous laughter, "What is your purpose of being here? You weren't here before, why come now? If you're wondering how I know you weren't before, it's because you're not screaming bloody murder like the other Muggles here."

They laughed again.

Strictly out of spite, I boldly stepped forward, and in a voice full of a kind of hatred I have never before known, said, "You." And then just to make him angry, I looked toward the sky, and yelled, "BLOODY MURDER!" When I showed him my face again, I revealed to him a shrewd, satisfied smile.

"They aren't laughing now" I thought happily. I looked at 

each of my friends, and was delighted to see a smile dawning upon their faces, too. This let me know one thing overall, . . . We were in this together, and that made me feel a lot stronger.

"So, you are daring. Yes, I see that now . . ." he said, and was just about to continue, when Melisa stepped forward, and said, "Well, it most certainly took you long enough!" This time, it was her turn to have a voice full of laughter.

The three of us let out a laugh that rang through the silence. We, then, looked at his, and the expression upon it told us he was, in no way, pleased with our actions. That made us happier.

"As I was saying, . . . You are daring, yes, but you are also foolish, and your foolishness could, and will, get you killed" he said, "In fact, in a way, it already has. I can kill you at any moment I wish, and . . ."

Once again he was cut off, but this time it wasn't just by one of us, we all began speaking at the same time, we all spoke the same words, with the same rhythm, and all fear inside of us died away at that moment, for it was then, and only then, that we realized who, and what we were.

"You, nor anyone else, can kill us, or harm us in any way. Our power, is to much for even you, top of the class, Tom Riddle, to comprehend. Each of us, alone could destroy a galaxy at will, but would we? . . . Never." We said all of this with powerful conviction, for somehow, we knew it was true. 

"Though we do not know where our power comes from, we do know this, . . . We are not only invincible, but we are immortal. Yes, Tom Riddle, that is correct, we are immortal, the one thing you have tried unsuccessfully to achieve. How, you might ask, is it possible for us to achieve immortality, when you have tried for years, and have failed? The answer to that question is simply . . . Greed. Your desire for power has kept you from immortality, . . . and the fact that you have murdered many in hopes to obtain it. Even in your childhood, you were destructive. You first killed at the age of sixteen. Look deep within yourself, . . . Are you really worthy of immortality?"

At first, he was dumbfounded by what we said, but he recovered his act quickly at said, "Are the siamese triplets done now?" The death-eaters' laughter rang out, but was slightly unsteady. They were nervous. Voldemort continued, "Because I think it's time to teach you a little lesson about respect"

"Yes" we said, unafraid.

"Any last words?" He said in a voice that stated, clearly, he was trying to taunt us.

"Yes," we said, being slightly inclined to laugh, "We advise you to leave, or we will be forced to bestow upon you the universe's punishment." 

Laughter.

"Lord Voldemort obeys no one!" He said, practically laughing at our rash threat. Just as he began to raise his wand, we turned toward each other, and began speaking rapidly. What was strange about this was the fact that we were all speaking separate incantations, but they seemed to work together to create one spell. 

Jasmine: "Drela vastu carmatha clatoa

Beco dama sufwa blance

Cana Secre draya belna . . ."

Melisa: "Freyo dalma siempo clatha meyo

Demayo patha me sufwardcwa 

Glatio pana swero tua . . ."

Crystal: "Dramya catu dansamrey pona

Cana supro dra aya carma

Keno sapo dalamei tounsa . . ."

  
  


We were speaking some other language, too, . . . It was the universe's language, not our own. And though we didn't know exactly what we were saying, we knew what we were doing. Jasmine was calling elements of the earth, Melisa was calling upon the elements of the universe, and I, Crystal Dewinter, was calling upon the deities.

We knew it was ancient magic, and Voldemort knew it, too. For the look on his face showed he was positively horrified, . . . His magic was of no use against us.

We spoke, and as we did, a silvery-white mist surrounded us and the village. The moon was directly above us . . . it was midnight. "Oh great," I thought, still saying the incantation, "Now Mum and Dad are going to be extremely angry, I mean, come now, would they really believe the truth if we told them? . . . Yeah Right"

Surprisingly, Voldemort and the death-eaters stayed where they were as we spoke . . . I had a feeling they weren't doing it willingly, . . . And I was right. It was easy to see the death-eaters continuously struggle to move, but Voldemort had long since given up.

The continued like that for what seemed like hours(though it actually took only about fifteen minutes), when all of a sudden we stopped, and when we did, everyone around us(including us), fell to the ground. I struggled to raise myself to a standing position, and as I was doing that, I noticed Voldemort in the corner of my right eye.

"You'll pay for this Muggle" he said with as much strength as possible, and then he apparated.


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Will of Three Muggles

Chapter 2: Professor Dumbledore

By: Amelia Malfoy

  
  


I was unaffected by his parting statement, and looked around to see what exactly had happened, and gasped in amazement. 

Jasmine and Melisa had also gotten to their feet, and they, 

too, gasped. 

"What the . . . ?" a few spectators muttered.

Suddenly people began apparating around us, and inspecting the scene, with looks of intense disbelief upon their faces.

People were coming out of their homes with the same reaction. For everything now looked as though nothing had happened, as though it were brand new, . . . They were all bewildered.

"What happened here?" Asked a man, who had walked up to us as we observed the scene ourselves.

"Uh, . . . Guys?" Jasmine said, uncertain as to whether we should tell this man whom we didn't even know.

"Who are you?" I said. I was always the more assertive one.

"Cornelius Fudge, who are you?" he said in a demanding tone.

"I'm Crystal Dewinter, this is Jasmine Ferguson," I said indicating to my right, "and this is . . ."

"Melisa Clearwater" she said, introducing herself.

"They're Muggles" the man next to him muttered to Mr. Fudge.

"I realize that," he told the man in an under tone, "We'll erase their memories later, but something happened here, and we need to know what"

"You're not going to erase our memories you fool!" Jasmine burst out. She was moving toward him swiftly, while Mel and I tried to restrain her.

"Jasmine!" Melisa yelled, "You shouldn't go around talking to anybody like that! He's a wizard, and obviously, like that Riddle person, thinks he . . ." but what he think he can do, we never found out because it was at that moment Cornelius Fudge found his voice, and spoke out again.

"Tom Riddle?" he said, his voice slightly shaking, although he tried to steady it.

"Yes, why?" I said.

"Just a second . . ." he said.

They turned around and walked over to a man with a long grey beard, and brilliant blue eyes. They spoke amongst themselves for a few minutes, and then, the three of them walked over to us.

"Hello, I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore," the man with blue eyes began, "You say Tom Riddle was here tonight?"

"Yes" we responded, completely bewildered as to why it made much of a difference.

"Was anyone here with him?" he said calmly.

"Yes," I said, "About twenty death-eaters"

The two men behind him raised their eyebrows, Dumbledore, however, continued, "How do you know what and who they were? Did they tell you?"

"No, someone, or something, else told us. They, or It, told us exactly what to do tonight" said Melisa.

"Do you know who, or what it was?"

"Well, . . . this may sound kind of stupid, but . . . I think the universe itself told us . . ." I said uncertainly, figuring they'd probably think I was crazy.

"Crystal! Dan bestio tun ahrey!" said Jasmine. She had told me they'd probably think I was crazy, and I knew that so I told her, "Dalma patu reyo, kentos, balma safu treyo?" (Translation: I know, but still, what are they going to do?). She simply sighed at my response.

The three men before us(we still didn't know the third man's name, but he looked pretty young, and had red hair and freckles) were staring at us curiously.

"Shouldn't we ask them what they said?" said the redhead, slightly impatiently, while Mr. Fudge told him, "No Percy, it's their business, I'm sure if they wanted us to know, they would have spoken in English." We heard them though they were trying to speak silently.

Professor Dumbledore started to speak again, "I don't think you're crazy, if that's what you're thinking(Jasmine and I exchanged looks), in fact, I've read about this in a prophecy at some point in time. I'll look it up again . . . Could please tell us, in detail, exactly what happened here tonight?" He seemed so calm. It was almost annoying.

"Sure" Melisa said, speaking for all of us, and we began to explain exactly what happened tonight, from the moment we entered the forest to the point when they(The ministry, or so we assumed) began to appear all around us, with a few interruptions from Mr. Fudge saying, "It can't be true, it can't be, Voldemort can't have returned to power" He was always silenced when Dumbledore put his hand up as a signal to be quiet.

When we finished our story Dumbledore and Percy(Fudge sat in shock) stood for a few moments absorbing what we had just told them.

Then Dumbledore said, "Cornelius, can I have a word with you? Percy, will you please go ask Minerva and the others what they've found? Just a moment, please" he finished, directing the his last remark toward us.

They walked until they were out of everyone's earshot, and Dumbledore began talking to Fudge about something, while Fudge's expression showed he thought Dumbledore was crazy.

After a while, they stopped bickering, and walked back over to us.

"Ms. Dewinter, Ms. Ferguson, Ms. Clearwater . . ." he was interrupted suddenly by Percy, "Are you by any chance related to Ms. Penelope Clearwater?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, she's my sister, why?" Mel said, confused.

He was about to go on, but Dumbledore silenced him, and continued, leaving us to wonder how Percy knew her sister, "We would like the three of you to consider attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm sure you will be very comfortable there, but before you make any definite decisions, and talk to your parents about attending full time, we'd like you t come for a week or two, and then you can decide whether or not to attend or return to your normal schools."

"That's sounds great! We'd absolutely love to!" we said, our voices full of enthusiasm. We couldn't wait to get home and tell our parents everything, along with why we were not back by our curfew.

Then the whole world, it seemed, came crashing down on us. "There's one other thing we need for you to do," he said, sounding slightly grave, "We must insist that you only tell your parents you are going to a private school, a few hours north of here. We need for you to not tell them it's a school of magic, or anything about the wizarding community"

"But why?" I said.

"Your families are Muggles, and we mustn't tell them about the wizarding world until you're sure you want to be a part of it." He said. "Do you promise you won't?"

"Yes" we agreed after a slight hesitation.

"Okay, now we'll tell you exactly what to tell them" He began, but I cut him off, even though I knew it was rude.

"But what will we tell my parents?" I said, slightly worried, "We were supposed to be home by midnight, and it's already . . ." I consulted my watch, "1: 34 in the morning?" I finished in disbelief.

"It's all right," he said calmly, "We'll modify their memories so they'll think you were home on time"

"All right" said Jasmine, speaking for all of us, in agreement.

"I'll walk you three home, as you can't apparate" he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

We simply nodded in agreement as we began walking toward my house. On the way, he told us exactly what we were going to tell our parents about the school. He also told us about the school, the students there, and the subjects that were taught. It was quite interesting. As it turns out, Professor Dumbledore was the headmaster there.

We got to my house at a quarter to two. My parents ran out, asking many questions, but Professor Dumbledore modified their memories, as he said he would, and we went inside, as Dumbledore bid us good night. He also told us he'd be back in the morning to talk to our parents about school.

We went up to my room and fell asleep instantly, just grateful to finally be able to go to sleep.


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Will of Three Muggles

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

By: Amelia Malfoy

  
  
  
  


True to his word, Professor Dumbledore arrived the next morning during breakfast, and knocked on the door.

"Would you get that Crystal?" my mum asked me, while serving Jasmine and Melisa.

Without answering, I went to door, and was surprised to see Dumbledore, for I had begun to think what had happened the night before was only a dream.

"Good morning Ms. Dewinter" in said as I opened the door and invited him in.

"Good morning" I said as I led him to the sitting room, and then, as it was proper when one had guests, I said "Would you like anything? 

Tea perhaps?"

"No thank you" he said.

"Okay, I'll go get my parents" I said.

He nodded in response as I left the room, and went into the kitchen to get them. 

"Mum, Dad, there's a man here to see you"

"Who is it?" My father said getting up.

"Professor Albus Dumbledore"

Jasmine and Melisa looked at me, slightly confused.

"That's the man I spoke with in my dream last night"

said Jasmine.

"Me, too." Said Melisa.

"I have a feeling it wasn't a dream, because the same applies to me." I said.

We all walked into the sitting room, sat down, and began to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

"What's this school called again?" Said my father.

"Hogarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" I said, for he had told us last night that we were going to tell them what the school really was even though Cornelius Fudge didn't approve.

"And how much does it cost?"Mum asked.

"Approximately 8,000 pounds" said Dumbledore, "But we would like them to attend for a week or two to see if they'll like it there. I've already spoken with Ms. Ferguson's parents, and they have given Ms. Ferguson permission to attend if she wishes to do so."

"Would you excuse us for a moment" said Mum.

"Certainly"

They walked into the kitchen, and began talking about it. When they came back, they announced that I, too, could attend if I wished to.

"Darma, sufwa cana spati reyo trwa(Translation: Now, we need to talk to my parents about it)" Melisa said to Jasmine and me.

"Dan(Translation: True)" I said.

We told my parents we were going to Melisa's house, and left.

When we got there, Jasmine, Dumbledore, and I went into their sitting room, while Mel went to get her parents.

Jasmine and I were talking to Dumbledore about the school again when Penelope walked in reading a book. She noticed us, looked up, and gasped. She, then, said, "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

"Hello Ms. Clearwater, I was wondering if Ms. Melisa Clearwater was related to you. I'm here to speak to your parents about having Melisa attend Hogwarts." He told her.

Jasmine and I sat there, just listening. At first we wondered how they knew each other, but then, before they mentioned the school, it dawned upon us, . . . She attends Hogwarts.

"Really?" she said, "That's good, now I won't have to hide it anymore. Mum and Dad didn't want her to know because she might tell someone. Are they going to go too?" she finished indicating Jasmine and I.

"Yes" He said simply.

Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater walking into the room at that moment, followed by Melisa.

"Albus! What a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Clearwater exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Huh?" said Melisa somewhat quietly, but I called her over and explained it to her. "Finally we know what school she goes to!" she exclaimed when I had finished.

"Caroline, Adam, may I have a word with you in private?" Dumbledore addressed Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater, after their greetings had been said.

"Certainly, follow me please" Adam said in a cheerful tone.

They walked into the living room(it was a manor, with every kind of room imaginable), and began to talk.

After they were gone, Penny, who had obviously heard Melisa's last statement, came over to us, and said, "Actually, I should probably tell you, . . . " she hesitated for a second, then continued, "I don't really "attend" the school, I teach there, . . . now anyway. Last year I was working for the Daily Prophet, I'll tell you what that is later, but Professor Dumbledore offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, and, as that was my favorite subject in school, I accepted" 

Jasmine hadn't heard her because she was paying more attention to Dumbledore, Caroline, and Adam. She could still see Mrs. Clearwater, and about two minutes into their conversation, she let out an audible gasp, and fainted. We ran in there, and asked what had happened.

"I was telling them what had happened last night" said Dumbledore.

"So, why did she faint because of that?" I asked as though what happened last night was of no consequence, which I slightly thought

it was.

Mr. Clearwater looked at me as though I were crazy.

"What?!" I said, getting annoyed.

"What do you mean "What"?" He said in disbelief.

"Ms. Dewinter," Dumbledore began calmly, "Do you remember Cornelius Fudge's reaction to what happened last night?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know why he had that reaction?"

"No, are you going to tell me?" I said, becoming rather impatient.

"Yes, he had that reacion because the man you confronted last night, as you know, was Lord Voldemort" he said, "And he was been feared by many wizards and witches, until his downfall. But, due to unfortunate circumstances, he is, once again, as powerful as he ever was, and more. Even those who don't know he has returned to power do not say even his name, instead, they refer to him as "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or "You-Know-Who" he finished.

Adam Clearwater wasn't listening, he was tending to his wife, who was still in total shock.

After everyone had figured out exactly what was happening, Dumbledore mentioned the issue of Mel attending Hogwarts.

"Yes," said Mr. Clearwater right after Dumbledore finished talking. Mrs. Clearwater nodded in agreement.

"So the matter is settled. Here are your letters, and you will be taking them to Diagon Alley?" He said to Mel's parents.

"Yes, we'll take them tomorrow" said Mrs. Clearwater cheerfully. Everyone seemed to be in a better mood.

"Well, I really must be going now. It was nice talking to you, I'll write and give you the details about last night. Fare well" he said, as he disapparated. 

We went back over to my house for lunch, and spent the rest of the day in the forest.

The next morning, my mum gave me money for my supplies, and I met Jasmine, Melisa, and the rest of the Clearwaters at Melisa's house.

We got into the car, and drove to London. It seemed to take hours though it only took thirty minutes. Mr. Clearwater parked outside of a rather small pub, and we went inside. 

The man behind the counter said hello to us, as we walked through. We came to a little yard that had nothing more than a few trash cans.

Bewildered, I looked at Mr. Clearwater, who said nothing. He walked over to a brick wall, pulled out what I assumed was his wand, tapped one of the bricks, and stepped back.

I watched in amazement, as a hole formed in the wall, and became bigger and bigger. Behind it, there was a street full of shops and people.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Mr. Clearwater, as he sniggered slightly. "Well, where shall we go first?"

"They need to change their money before anything else" said Mrs. Clearwater sternly.

So, we headed over to a huge marble building. Behind the counters, sat goblins, most of which, were counting money.

Jasmine, and I simply gave our money to Mrs. Clearwater, who walked over and began talking to a free goblin.

When she came back she had tons of strange coins, which, as she explain, were galleons, sickles, and knuts.

From there, we walked over to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion, and went inside. 

We were greeted by a woman, whom I assumed was Madame Malkin. She led Jasmine, Melisa, and I to the back of the room, and began measuring us.

There were two other children there. One, a boy, had blonde hair, and the other, who was a girl, had brown.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger" said the girl. "Are you three attending Hogwarts?"

"Jasmine Ferguson, and yes, we are"

"Melisa Clearwater"

"Crystal Dewinter" I said, then, glancing curiously at the boy, I said, "Who's he?"

"Huh? . . . Oh, him." She said, sounding rather disgusted, "That's Draco Malfoy. None of the Malfoys like Muggle-born wizards, they believe Muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed to attend. I assume you're Muggle-born, right?"

"Yes, are you?" Said Jasmine.

"Yes"

"Okay, you're done now" Madame Malkin told Hermione.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts!" She called as she left.

"Well, she was nice" I said.

After we payed for our robes, we went to a place called Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Good day" Mr. Ollivander greeted us as we walked into the shop. "So, who's going first?"

"I will" Said Jasmine.

"Okay, here you are" He said, handing her a wand, "8 inch, maple, with one unicorn hair"

She waved the wand and nothing happened. Slightly disgruntled, Mr. Ollivander took that one and handed her a another one.

It continued like that for some time, until he handed her one that sent sparks into the air when she waved it. Melisa went next, and the process repeated itself. Finally it was my turn.

"9 inch, cherry wood, with one phoenix feather" He said, while handing it to me. I couldn't help but notice he the fact that he hesitated slightly.

Amazingly enough, it sent a large amount of blue, white, and silver sparks up into the air. I couldn't believe my luck. I was so glad I didn't have to go through the same process Jasmine and Melisa had to go through. 

We payed for the wands, thanked Mr. Ollivander and headed back out into Diagon Alley.

We went to Flourish and Blotts for our books, the Apothecary for potion ingredients, and I bought an owl to deliver letters to my parents with at Eelops Owl Emporium.

  
  
  
  


The drive home took no time at all because Jasmine, Melisa, I sat quietly reading Mandrakes, goblin rebellions, and other strange things that existed/happened in the wizarding world.

  
  
  
  


When I got home, I ran inside with all of my packages, and showed my parents everything. They loved the snowy owl I bought, whom I had named Aphrodite.

About an hour later, I became impatient, and decided I would start reading, and then, perhaps, I'd get a head start in school.

I spent the rest of the day examining my potion ingredients, and reading my books, which were very interesting.

  
  
  
  


AN: Okay, I know this is kinda strange, but I'm still working out exactly what's going to happen, and once again, I'm sorry this is _**so**_ late. Please review! Tell me if there's a way you think this chapter could have been better. Thanks :)

Amelia Malfoy/Riddle

  
  


Also, if anyone's wondering about the last name, I can be called by either, until I've decided which to use . . . He, he :)


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Will of Three Muggles

Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

By: Amelia Malfoy

  
  


Finally the day had arrived. Today we board the Hogwarts Express at platform nine ¾.

"9 ¾?!" I said in disbelief, looking up from my ticket, "Where is that? That doesn't exist, does it?"

"Don't worry" said Mrs. Clearwater, laughing slightly, "It's there"

We got into the Clearwaters' car, and drove to King's Cross Station. It was ten till eleven when we arrived. 

I looked out of the window, and I couldn't believe my eyes. There were so many people you could hardly move without hitting someone with your trunk.

"Hurry, or you'll miss the train" Said Mrs. Clearwater.

We said good-bye to Mr. and Mrs. Clearwater near the car and followed Penelope to the metal barrier between platform nine and platform 10. Penny looked around for a moment and then said, "Okay, we'll go in pairs, you and Jasmine first, then me and Melisa"

"What exactly is it we're doing?" I asked.

"You're going to walk through the barrier, but don't be afraid you'll crash into it because if you do, you will. You can run if you like"

She said this all simply, as though it were a walk in the park, which, I reminded myself, it probably was to her.

"Okay, whatever you say" I said skeptically, though I started to walk toward the barrier. There wasn't a chance I was going to run toward it, and I had a feeling Melisa felt the same.

We gained a little bit of speed as we walked, and I closed my eyes, preparing to crash, but we didn't hit anything. Unfortunately, because I wasn't paying attention, I lost control of my trunk, and it hit 

Draco Malfoy.

"Watch what your doing!" He yelled indignantly, and as he was walking away, I heard him mutter something like mudbloods, but I didn't have time to ponder what that was because at that moment Penny and Mel came through the barrier.

Penny led us to a compartment near the back of the train, helped us store our trunks, and said she was going to sit in the compartment near the front of the train which was reserved for teachers this year.

"So," I said, as the door slid shut, "Have you guys read your books?"

"Yes," Said Jasmine, "I have a feeling my favorite subject is going to be Transfiguration. I read the chapter about Animagi twice, and I've decided I'm going to become one, are you going to?"

"It does have its advantages, doesn't it?" I said, thinking about it.

Just then, the door slid open, and there were three people standing in the doorway. One had untidy, black hair, and a lightening-shaped scar on his forehead, the second, also a boy, had red hair, and freckles, like the boy, Percy, we met the night we had the encounter with Voldemort, and the third was the girl we met in Madame Malkin's, Hermione.

"Mind if we sit in here?" Said the black-haired boy.

"Not at all" I said.

"You're Hermione, right?" Said Jasmine.

"Yes" She said, wondering, at first, how Jasmine knew her name, but she then said, "Oh yeah! I remember you three, you were in Madame Malkin's last week"

"Yes, we were"

"You know them, Hermione?" Said the red-haired boy.

"Yes Ron, I met them last week" She said.

"Oh" he said shortly.

"So," I said, "Does anything interesting happen at Hogwarts?"

"For who, in specific?" Said Hermione, slightly amused.

"I don't know, . . . how about you three?" I said.

"Definitely." Said Ron.

"Really," Melisa asked curiously, "Like what?"

"It's a really long story, . . ." Said the black-haired boy, "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes"

"Okay, . . ." He said, and they began to tell us everything that happened to them since their first year. About the many ways Voldemort tried to return to power, the chamber of secrets, kids at school, and about Harry's godfather, Sirius Black.

"Cool" I said, almost in awe of, according to us, how lucky they were to have such interesting lives, "Our lives are so boring, we never get anything fun to do"

They looked at me as though I were crazy and there was a long, deafening silence, until Ron decided to break it.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the attack on that wizarding village last week?" he said, "I heard they found three Muggles there who claimed they stopped You-Know-Who"

At his last statement, Jasmine, Mel, and I shifted uneasily in 

our seats. 

"Yes, I read that about a week ago in the Daily Prophet," said Hermione pulling out a newspaper that had moving pictures on it. She laughed slightly and continued, "I seriously doubt it, I mean, every time we had to face him, one of us, at the least, survived scared out of our minds, and those Muggles weren't shaken at all, I think they arrived there after he had left"

"I think so, too. If they hadn't, wouldn't Voldemort have killed them, . . . I mean, it's not like he likes Muggles or something" said Harry(we had learned his name while they were explaining about what happened to them).

"What do you guys think?" Hermione said to us.

"Uh . . . I agree with Harry" Said Jasmine nervously.

"Yeah, . . . me too" I said.

"Oh come on," Melisa said to Jasmine and me, "You know we got there before he left, why bother hiding it?!"

"What?" Said Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Uh . . ." I said, wondering what we should tell them(Dumbledore told us not to tell anyone). Then I turned on her, "Melisa! Dama safwu treyo, tunasa? (Translation: We're not supposed to tell, remember?)"

"Why shouldn't we? They've gone through the same thing ever since they attended Hogwarts, so give me a good reason, . . . _Please_" she 

added stiffly.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said to us, completely bewildered, "You guys couldn't have been there," She said in a disbelieving voice, "And if you were, how could you have survived?" She added skeptically. 

"We were there, and don't ask us how we survived, we don't know, . . . Actually, we're not sure about what happened, . . ." Said Jasmine.

"So tell us what you _think _happened" Said Ron.

"We'll only tell you because you told us your _story_" I said hotly.

"I don't think we're going to get along with these three very well" I thought to myself as we told them our whole story.

After we had finished, we all sat quietly, as we had after Ron Harry, and Hermione had told us their story. Everyone was quite tense in my opinion.

After a while, Ron, Hermione, and Harry started their own conversation, as did Melisa, Jasmine, and me. Neither of us attempted to talk to the other group, though we occasionally glared at each other. We had a new, profound enmity toward each other. We despised them because it was clearly visible they didn't believe what we told them, and they us because they thought we were trying to act like them or something, . . . I was never quite sure about it.

It was a long and boring ride to the castle's train station, but we got there at 7:30 in the evening.

Jasmine, Melisa, and I walked off the train, leaving our trunks on it, as we were instructed to, and looked around. 

We couldn't see the castle, and a man who looked almost like a giant was yelling "Fir's years this way"

"Well, what should we do?" I said to my friends.

"Uh, . . . Perhaps we should follow that man even though all of the kids following him look younger than us, this is our first year, right?" Said Jasmine, unsurely.

"Yes, I guess . . ." I said.

So we began walking apprehensively toward him and the other children gathering around him.

He led us down a long path to a beautiful lake with about a hundred little boats. He announced to ride four to a boat, so we got into one of them, and were soon joined by a child who was probably about four years younger than us.

No one in our boat talked as we rounded a bend, and fixed our eyes upon an exquisite, and positively breathtaking castle.

The boats were headed toward an immense amount of ivy, which separated to reveal a well lit, underground cavern as we made our progress.

Once the boats docked, we vacated them, and followed the man, whose name was Rubeus Hagrid, to a large, wooden door. He knocked three times, and stood back. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a woman whose hair was arranged in a seemingly tight bun. 

"Ah yes, the first years. Thank you Hagrid" She said, "I am the deputy headmistress, Professor Mcgonagall. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in just a few moments. Follow me, please"

She led us to a another room and said, "Please form one line. You will walk out and wait for your name to be called. Then, you will place the sorting hat on your head, and wait for it to announce what house you will be in. You three," She said, now talking to only Jasmine, Melisa, and I, "will be called up last, and you'll wait for me to call you into the Great Hall separately"

We nodded in agreement, and went to the back of the line.

About a minute later, she called out the first years. We did as we were instructed, and followed them to the door, but we stopped just as we reached it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Okay, so this chapter sucks, it took me forever to put it up, and it's much shorter. I know and I'm sorry, but I have writers' block right now, so the next one won't come for a longer amount of time than this one, . . . Unless my writer's block miraculously disappears, which I seriously doubt will happen. And I'm not going to say their Muggles anymore, okay? Now, they are witches, . . . hhhmmm . . . Maybe I can think of a way to make them what they're supposed to be . . . It'll take a while, mostly because more stories keep popping up in my mind. I'll probably write those first. Sorry if I keep you waiting for this one :( 


End file.
